Careful
by inogirl13
Summary: They fought sometimes—everyone fights—but they had been in love; they were nowhere near a breaking point. At least he hadn’t been. ShikaIno twoshot Not like he was watching her or anything. No, he hated her. Everyone knew it.
1. A Man's Conjecture

A/N: So, yes I realize that I had promised a sweet KibaHina fluffy oneshot for my buddy, but this idea came to me in the shower (of all places) and I had to get it out before I forgot it. So Brandon, I promise, it'll be a Christmas present (albeit a late one, but still)!!!!

I meant to mention this when I posted Leather, Glass, and Cherry Tomatoes, but I was so excited to get it up, I forgot: I cannot believe it's been 3 years! It's amazing to see how my writing has matured!

* * *

So with this song fic, please listen to Careful by Paramore. Or at least look up the lyrics because this fic will make no sense without knowing the lyrics. Well, I don't know. I mainly got inspiration from the first line. The rest doesn't really go along. Unless my Paramore obsession has taken over my brain so much that the lyrics are dead bolted into my psyche. I also kind of got inspiration from the chorus of Broken by Lifehouse. And also kind of the chorus from I Could Just Kill A Man by Charlotte Sometimes. And also also Here In Your Arms by HelloGoodbye. So, this is just a hodgepodge of songs.

I don't own Naruto…because if I did Ino and Shikamaru would be together and Temari would take a long walk off a short cliff. (BTW things in italics are "flashbacks" kinda)

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Careful © inogirl13

* * *

**Careful **

**Chapter One**

He smiled with his friends, and they knew he hated her. They'd call out her name and wave, followed by him snapping obscenities at them. He didn't love her. He couldn't. Wouldn't. He had three months to get over her; she was just dealing with it now. He hadn't understood why they had broken up—or why she had pursued it. He thought things were okay. They fought sometimes—everyone fights—but they had been in love; they were nowhere near a breaking point. At least he hadn't been.

He saw her around: their school, the neighborhood, stores, sometimes. She looked the same, at a glance. Same flowing blonde hair tied up with the same black elastic hair tie. Same purple skirt and sleeveless tight-cut belly shirt. Same cerulean blue eyes. Same bossy attitude. Same adoration of her father. But something lingered behind that wasn't quite the same. She'd lost her Ino spark. Sure, she smiled all the time and laughed with her friends. But Shikamaru saw her with her guard down. When she thought no one would be watching. He watched the frown being painted on her face. He watched the tears being etched onto her perfectly sun kissed skin. He saw her delicate fingers rub her temples.

Not like he was watching her or anything. No, he hated her. Everyone knew it.

She hung out with Sakura now. They dropped Sasuke sophomore year. That was when Shikamaru and Ino were still together. He'd heard the whole story one day after school.

_"Sasuke's so elementary school, Shika. We're more mature than that. Besides, he betrayed the village. I mean, I know the whole bad boy thing is good for some girls, but that was so 90's." She turned to him and giggled. "It's the lazy ninjas that are in now." He snorted. "Gee, thanks. So, why did you like him for a whole year that you were dating me?" He asked, glancing around her purple bedroom. He hated it in there. There were flowers everywhere and it smelled like…girl. Well, not just that. It smelled like Ino girl. Fresh, strawberry cream/coconut and lime; the smell that she emitted before she practically bathed in all those musky perfumes that Shikamaru loathed. He could smell her real, natural scent when he would watch her sleep at night on missions: after her perfume had worn off, and she was just perfect. Glowing blonde hair, milky skin, perfectly smooth figure, and angelic scent. That was it…She was like an angel to him._

_She laughed at him and carelessly threw her long hair over her shoulder. She only let her hair down around him, and, to be honest, he didn't mind it too much. "Oh, Sasuke. I just pretended to like him for a year because I would not lose to forehead girl. I still won't. But everyone knows now that I'm too good for him; I don't have to prove myself anymore. I'm the best kunoichi in the entire Village." She smiled as she delicately placed her fingers on her worn-down, rough kunai. Shikamaru stood up and examined a shuriken that lie on her dresser. "Whatever you say." She furrowed her brow and stuck out her tongue at him. However offensive she attempted to look, all he could think was how adorable she was when she was like this. Nobody ever saw her in this state. Baggy sweatpants and sports bra, long hair released from its band, and annoyed look on her face. Well—maybe more had seen the latter. Regardless, she only looked like this for him._

Ino was on this purity kick. It gained an uproarious laugh from her classmates, but a broad smile from her father, so she stuck to it. Those Yamanakas: when they get into something, there's no teaching them otherwise. She even started wearing this silver ring. Of course she started this as soon as she had begun dating Shikamaru (He suspected Inoichi was quite pleased with that). He had only kissed her once before. She'd hug him before they departed and said "I love you," but—being an average teenager—Shikamaru's hormones sent him down a different path of want. He had argued it a couple of times—some of his worst days that year. But, as per usual, Ino stood her ground.

Today, however, he couldn't take it any longer. She was practically flaunting herself to him. Dangling a piece of meat in front of a starving dog and yanking it away just as he reached his neck to grab it. Leaning over in front of him—way over, getting a little too close to him and "accidently" rubbing their legs together, caressing his arms and chest when they would lie under the stars on overnight missions. It had to be signs that she had given up the purity scheme. Even if she hadn't, Shikamaru would risk it. Before she could protest, he firmly held her arms and pulled her forward—a time when he was grateful for all the troublesome workouts Asuma had pushed them through.

He hadn't realized, but he paused right before their lips touched. Had he had a mean expression? Because combining the look of utter fear in Ino's eyes and the bruising grip he held on her limbs could have scared even the toughest kunoichi.

Thankfully, it only lasted for a second. Ino tangled her legs around his waist, jumped up into his arms, and wrapped her hands around the back of his neck. She broke their constant eye contact to flick her baby blues to the bed. He furrowed his brow, "Isn't your dad home?" considering the excitement in her eyes (and his pants); he could see this was going to go far. Having to face big bad Inoichi after being caught in bed with his beloved only daughter would make Shikamaru a dead man, without a doubt. She smiled sweetly, barely showing her teeth. "He works today. Won't be home 'till five." He smiled back at her—a sight that rarely anyone ever saw on Shikamaru's face.

He gently laid her down on the bed and they made love. For the first time, for both of them. Sweet and slow.

Their bodies reeking of sweat and love, Shikamaru heard Ino's father unlock the house door downstairs and fling his keys on the wood table that Shikamaru had placed his shoes under almost every day since he was five. He turned over to Ino and whispered in her ear, "You're mine and I love you." He had to leave then; he knew Inoichi would come to check on his only daughter. Quietly opening her bedroom window, he looked at her one last time, her usual angelic Ino glow nestling her around tousled knit sheets.

He had no idea it would be later that same day that she would never be his again.

* * *

She wasn't dating anyone, which he knew of. She'd gone four months of senior year without a boy at her side. Oh, they still lined up around the block to get a chance with her; she just didn't seem to crave their admiration as much anymore. It used to be, she'd smile at them and sometimes politely decline, or—more rarely—she'd go out with them, see if they met her standards (they usually didn't even come close). Kami knows why she deemed him fit. He hadn't even seen it coming. Of course, he'd always loved her, but he had no idea she felt the same way.

_"Shikamaru. I have to tell you something. So, don't talk and don't screw it up." He shrugged. He'd been lying on his favorite grassy knoll, watching the clouds go by. He was used to being bossed around like this; being ordered not to interrupt was almost a habit for Shikamaru. Like the hours in a day: one o'clock always came after twelve o'clock._

_He couldn't imagine what she'd have him do this time. She'd probably torture him by ranting on and on about "Sasuke-kun!" But, then again…the hint in her tone…was it…anxiety? Yamanaka Ino was nervous? He shot up and eyed her. She was biting her lip…and she had her hands dug deep into her coat pockets. Her left foot was rubbing against the back of her right leg. He couldn't believe it. He blinked hard to make sure he wasn't dreaming—which was very likely. He often fell asleep on that hill (not to mention the fact that his dreams mainly consisted of Ino). He cocked his head at her, only making her fidget more. "God, what's up, Ino?" He rolled his eyes. Just get on with it, he thought._

_"I—you…we— …God why is it so hard to talk to you about this!?" She paced back and forth in front of him, glancing up at the purple sky a few times. "Okay...you know…you know how I feel, don't you?" She sternly glared at him, almost in a look of…betrayal, or anger. Despite the expression on her face, he could sort of guess where this was going, and quite enjoyed it. He hid his hope well. "What?" She leaned down on her knees in front of him, a look of distress and defeat on her face. She was pleading with him._

_"Look, I know Sakura told you and...it wasn't supposed to come out like that. I was going to tell you myself, but—I don't know...I get around you and it's like…I don't even know! Like you yank away my thought process and I can't get anything out! And by the way, it's really rude to play dumb about this. If you hadn't noticed, it's kind of hard for me to do this!" He forced himself not to smile. This was serious to her. He still wanted to hear her express how she felt plain out—in exact words. Right now, she couldn't even form full sentences._

_"Ino…what exactly are you saying?" He tried to match her level of seriousness. It was so hard. He'd imagined this moment for almost ten years._

_"You're smart, Shikamaru. Can't you get it yourself?" She sighed. "…I…might like you…" She avoided his eyes at all costs._

_"As…what?" She growled at his response, "You really have to make it this hard!? Okay...I'm just going to say it…Here we go…I like you as more than a friend, more than a teammate." She had finally fixed her eyes on him, determined to get this out with that Yamanaka stubbornness. "…Well? What have you got to say to that?" She folded her arms and stomped her foot. Shikamaru hadn't exactly expected it to go down like this, but he thought, at this point, he shouldn't be picky. He opened his mouth, and out came a crash of thunder, followed by tiny rain pellets soaking them both._

* * *

It was the middle of winter now, and Konoha was blanketed with white. He always hated this time of year, especially recently. Every year (pre-break-up), he had been captivated by Ino at winter-time. She always seemed softer surrounded by snow. This year (post-break-up) was no different. One time he found himself walking behind her. She had on long black sweatpants, loosely tucked into purple boots, and a tight black jacket with white trim around the hood and waist. He hadn't even realized it was her until she turned around, suspecting someone following her. He didn't know why, but he leaped into the forest, so he wouldn't be seen. A couple of noises from him stepping on frozen leaves, but he wasn't detected. He just wished she hadn't turned around. Her blue eyes radiated out of her creamy beige skin and light blonde hair. Her lips seemed even redder from the cold weather. It only lasted for a minute, but he thought that she saw him. At that point, it wouldn't have been too bad if she had seen him. They had only broken up a month ago, and Shikamaru was still in the remorse stages. But, to his regret, she turned her head back and jogged back to her house.

* * *

He'd always dreamed about her. But this was the first time he wished he didn't. They were broken up. She should be erased from his memory. Yet, every time his head hit the pillow, her image popped up in his brain. It was the same dream every night, too.

She was sitting on a brown wooden stool in a lilac colored loose A-line dress. Her hair was down and flowing: a beautiful golden blonde. A peach blossom was tucked neatly behind her hair. He didn't know where they were, or why she was there. But she would sing to him (She used to sing to him a lot when they were dating):

"Des yeux qui font baisser les miens,  
Un rire qui se perd sur sa bouche—  
Voilà le portrait sans retouche  
De l'homme auquel j'appartiens.

Quand il me prend dans ses bras,  
Il me parle tout bas,  
Je vois la vie en rose."

The song went on; he never knew what she was singing, but he loved to listen. She always used to sing to him in foreign languages. That was the whole dream; Ino's perfect red lips forming around the words to a song he was clueless about. Sometimes the song was different, but the setting was always the same. And the end. Shikamaru hated the end. He would see her figure fade into black, her eyes slowly forming tears and her bottom lip trembling. He would always wake up shaking and confused. Most of the time, he would shake off his jitters and remind himself how much he hated her.

* * *

That was last night that he had that particular song in his dream. The song was stuck in head all day. Sometime he could get it out for a few hours, but then he'd see her in the hall or in a class and it would come flooding back in. Her smooth, innocent voice filling his head. He couldn't even talk to people; her singing was drowning his abilities.

* * *

The next night was a different dream. They were in his bedroom; she was laying next him; they were facing each other. She was playing with his hair, occasionally caressing his cheek. Her big eyes were searing directly into his. He couldn't even get to see what she was—or wasn't—wearing; he couldn't avert his eyes from hers. Clear streaks flew down from the middle of her eyes. She wasn't even singing this time. Just talking. The talking was even worse than the singing, Shikamaru decided. He couldn't catch all she was saying, but he could get some whimpers and her saying, "I miss you," and "Why, Shika?". He didn't understand; she broke up with him, not the other way around.  
He woke up crying, a situation unusual for the heart-broken ninja.

* * *

**TBC**


	2. A Woman's Knowledge

**Careful**

**Chapter Two**

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Careful © inogirl13

* * *

Ino was confused. She had always loved Shikamaru, but—"He was too lazy for you, anyway." They were meant to be together forever, so—"Nobody wants to be with someone that can't even abide by a simple promise." She couldn't believe her father's words still choked her memory. She couldn't even remember what went wrong.

She acted normal now. She wasn't overtly bubbly, but still laughed with friends. There was no need to be loud and obnoxious now that Shikamaru wasn't hers. That was the only reason she put herself out there like that. I mean, could you imagine trying to get a rile out of that pain-stakingly unemotional expression?

Around her friends and family, she'd make jokes about how much she hated him, or wanted him to die. But when alone with her thoughts, all she could do was hope that one day, he'd come up to her and kiss her: like in the romance novels she'd submerged herself in recently.

She supposed it all started with the blasted ring she'd put her finger at the beginning of her relationship with Shikamaru. Ino tried to stop herself from blaming TenTen and Hinata. It was her choice to buy a purity ring, but they had led her to it.

_They invited her to some all girls church event. Ino had never really been to church at all, but it was worth a shot; all her other friends were away on missions. It was about being "sexually pure," and saving virginity for your honeymoon. The way they talked about it—it made all the "heaven" and "eternal life with Kami" sound pretty good. They even prayed some prayer about giving your life to Kami. It all sounded so nice…before Ino could think of anything else, she was out getting a little silver ring. Her father drove her, and he couldn't get a smile off his face the whole time._

_"Daddy, are you sure it's okay with you that I do this?" She had asked while waiting in line at the register. He looked down on her with blue, loving eyes, "Of course. I think this is a wonderful decision." Ino relished in the fact that her father approved. She always sought her daddy's thumbs up._

* * *

She wasn't planning on having sex. Why would she? She had that stupid ring for only a couple months. She wouldn't crack that soon! But…why did Shikamaru have to be so good-looking; always searing into her with those blazing brown eyes and that sharp jaw line. Finally, she had had enough. She'd talked to Sakura about it, but…

"_Ino! You can't do that! You made a promise to your future husband and Kami! You're just going to throw it away!?" The pink-haired ninjas green eyes were on fire._

"_Look who's talking, Sakura. You know just as well as I do that going down still counts as sex." The cherry blossoms face turned an even darker shade of red, but this time, out of embarrassment._

"_Shut up, Ino-pig." Sakura huffed and crossed her arms. Ino smirked. _

"_See you in Hell." They both stood and Ino headed for her house. _

Shikamaru always waited for her about a half a block from her house on the sidewalk. He could have gone inside, but Ino always insisted he stay right there, even in the icy cold.

Little did he know that she made him stand there for her own personal benefit. That was the street where they'd first kissed. The exact spot—perfectly parallel to an abandoned bird's nest in a peach blossom tree—was only known to Ino. She received a small shot of adrenaline when her feet would grace past the square of concrete. Sometimes—mostly more recently—she'd stop and remember that breezy afternoon.

_The day after Ino had confessed her love was particularly nerve-wracking. She had invited him outside her house twenty minutes ago. It legibly read 3:30. Or maybe Ino's shaking hand had scribbled it a little. _

_He nonchalantly turned the corner, meeting Ino's nervous eyes. Maybe she could still turn around and wouldn't be noticed. No, it was too late. He already had his eyes glued to her._

"_So, what's up?" He yawned and shoved his hand into his pocket. Ino glanced around his face anxiously, then averted her eyes to the side of Shikamaru's head. She noticed a bird's nest in a tree; the mother was coaching her babies to fly. One of them, desperately flapping its wings, landed with an thump on the grass. The mother hurriedly swooped down and rescued it. "That little bird is just like me; taking a risky dive. Only no one is going to be there to rescue me," Ino thought to herself. She turned back to Shikamaru whom still relayed that bored expression. Biting her lip, she decided it was now or never._

_Moving almost too quickly, she wrapped her hands around his neck, closed her eyes, and went in for the kiss. She met a finger and snapped her eyes open. Shikamaru had stopped her…_

"_Great; the crash," She thought, depressed. Feeling tears in her eyes, it was all she could do to face him like a true Yamanaka. He smiled at her. What a jerk! Smiling when Ino was near crying._

"_If your father catches me kissing you right outside his home, I'll be dead." With that said, he pulled her about a block down the street. He gently pushed her against a brown fence and wrapped his arms tight around her lower waist._

"_Now…" he whispered. Ino was dumb-struck. To be flung from tears to utter joy was quite a whirl-wind. Before she could calculate the fact that almost everyone knew her father on this street, she smashed her mouth against his._

_She was inexperienced and she was probably making an idiot of herself, but she didn't care. She was so eager and excited to have Shikamaru hovering over her protectively. He pulled away for a second to pull her hood over her head. Ino furrowed her brow._

"_So nobody recognizes you. Don't you know everyone in this neighborhood knows your dad?" He said, smiling. She'd never seen him express such a joyous vibe in all the years she'd known him. She always prayed that he'd never stop acting like that around her._

_

* * *

__She'd done her best to flaunt herself a little more than usual that afternoon. Shikamaru was completely unaware that Ino had purposely "misplaced" her purity ring and was too ready to lose her virginity to Nara Shikamaru._

_He walked into her room—like he had almost every day since September—and sat down on her bed. Ino was dressed like she usually was when he would come in; a sports bra and sweat pants, her hair freed from its usual hair tie. _

_She carried on a normal conversation, trying to hide her nerves. But then Shikamaru just had to go rushing the process because he turned up right beside her, making her jump just a little. Her mind was racing and her heart pounding. Just as she was going to make the first move, Shikamaru had a grip on her arms that scared the wits out of Ino. He was heading for her lips, but paused right before hitting them. _

"_Oh, God! What are the odds! The freaking odds that he would seduce me the very day I was going to have sex with him!" She met him the rest of the way: wrapping her legs around his waist and jumping into his arms. He asked her if her dad was home and smiled when she gave him a satisfying answer; that smile that only showed up around her._

_It wasn't until he laid her on the bed that her mind began to rethink, "It's actually going to happen. I'm going to have sex with Nara Shikamaru."_

* * *

_Shikamaru left as soon as they were done. It wasn't as glamorous as Ino had expected it to be, but somehow she didn't want to take it back._

_She dressed herself, cleaned up her makeup, and headed downstairs. Her dad was home from work and sitting at the kitchen table._

_Ino halfway passed him before he spoke, "Ino, you're not to see that boy again." He had spoken so calmly; all without even looking up from his paper had he broken his daughter's life. It was as if he knew. But he couldn't know. Ino was speechless._

"_You broke your promise to Kami—and to me, and this is your punishment." How could he know? It had just happened five minutes ago!! _

_Ino's voice came out in a hoarse whisper, "Wha--What… do I say to him?" Her father seemed so rational about the whole conversation, "Oh, don't worry. I called Shikaku. They'll inform him as soon as he gets home."_

* * *

Today, Shikamaru still doesn't know the truth. That Ino still loves him. That she wishes more than anything in the world that he wouldn't think what he does of her. That she just wants to be in his arms again.

A lot of days she wishes she could take back having sex with him; maybe then they'd still be together. But an emotional bond made through consensual sex should never be taken away, even if it means the unusual sight of a heart-broken ninja.

* * *

**Fin!**


End file.
